LA LEYENDA DE LOS CUATRO ANTIGUOS
by samirasama cullen
Summary: En el pasado, su misión fue proteger al Milenio de Plata en el sistema externo... y obedecer el mandato de oscuros maestros.
1. PREFACIO

***** PREFACIO *****

LA SUAVE CARICIA DEL VIENTO BALANCEO LAS CORTINAS DE SEDA Y TERMINÓ JUGUETEANDO CON EL BLANCO CABELLO DE LA MUJER QUE MIRABA CON NOSTALGIA EL CIELO INUNDADO DE ESTRELLAS. SUS OJOS, QUE ERAN COMO EL AGUA, AZULES Y PROFUNDOS, LLENOS DE BELLEZA Y MISTERIO, DISTINGUIERON LA SILUETA INMÓVIL DE LA PERSONA QUE LA OBSERVABA EN SILENCIO AL OTRO LADO DEL BALCÓN.

NO PUDO EVITAR SONREÍR.

AQUEL ERA UN HOMBRE ALTO DE CABELLOS DORADOS COMO EL SOL. SU PORTE ERA GALLARDO, DEFINITIVAMENTE VARONIL Y LLENO DE FUERZA. Y SU SONRISA… SU SONRISA ERA ENCANTADORA. RECARGÁNDOSE SOBRE EL BALCÓN LA MIRO MAS DETENIDAMENTE Y A PESAR DE QUE ELLA ERA UNA MUJER PRÁCTICAMENTE PERFECTA. SU PROFUNDA Y VERDE MIRADA HICIERON EFECTO EN SU PERSONA, RUBORIZÁNDOLA LEVEMENTE.

\- DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ…

\- ¿TE INCOMODA? – VOLVIÓ A INSISTIR

\- …UN POCO… - CONVINO ELLA DEVOLVIENDOLE LA MIRADA.

AMBOS SE QUEDARON ASÍ POR UN INSTANTE, EN SILENCIO, REFLEJÁNDOSE UNO EN LOS OJOS DEL OTRO.

\- ¿ES DEMASIADO TARDE PARA SENTIR PIEDAD…AERIS?

\- CIERTAMENTE…NO SOMOS COMO EL RESTO DE LAS PERSONAS, _HABIBI_… -CONTESTO AL TIEMPO QUE DESVIADA LA MIRADA HACIA ALGUNA DE LAS ESTRELLAS EN EL CIELO - EN NUESTRAS CONDICIONES, NO ES RECOMENDABLE SENTIR PENA POR EL RESTO DE LOS HUMANOS.

\- NO EXISTE OTRA OPCIÓN PARA NUESTRA SUPERVIVENCIA… OCEÁNIDE – INTERVINO UN SEGUNDO CABALLERO QUE LOS MIRABA DESDE EL INTERIOR DE LA HABITACIÓN. CAMINO LENTAMENTE HACIA ELLOS Y ELLA LO MIRO CONSTERNADO SUS OJOS COLOR GRANATE BRILLARON LLENOS DE TRISTEZA AL TIEMPO QUE SU CORTO CABELLO COLOR ESMERALDA ERA MECIDO POR EL VIENTO QUE ARRECIÓ UN POCO, COMO CONTRARIADO – NOSOTROS, LOS QUE VENIMOS DE OTROS MUNDOS, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO QUE PERDER…

\- DEMETRIS... - SUSURRO ELLA. Y EN RESPUESTA UNA CUARTA VOZ INTERVINO.

\- NO PODEMOS ESCAPAR A NUESTRO DESTINO… PARA SOBREVIVIR, MAKTUB NOS DIO REGLAS. - SENTENCIO AMARGAMENTE - REGLAS MUY ESPECÌFICAS.

EL VIENTO ARRECIÓ HACIENDO OSCILAR LA LARGA CABELLERA ONDULADA Y BLANCA DE LA MUJER. LAS NUBES QUE HABIAN CUBIERTO EL BRILLO DE LA LUNA SE APARTARON, REVELANDO AL HOMBRE QUE LOS MIRABA DESDE EL JARDÍN BAJO EL BALCÓN.

\- TANATIOS...

\- TODO DEBE VOLVER A SU SITIO... NO PODEMOS SENTIR PIEDAD…


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: LA EDAD DE LA INOCENCIA

**CAPITULO 1: LA EDAD DE LA INOCENCIA.**

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII! AL FIN! LO CONSEGUÍ, VIVA! – GRITO LA JOVEN DE CABELLO RUBIO, TOTALMENTE EUFÓRICA DESPERTANDO A LA PEQUEÑA GATITA QUE DORMÍA EN SU CAMA –

\- PORQUE ESOS GRITOS?- BOSTEZO CON FLOJERA

\- … AL FIN YO... LA GRAN SERENA… TERMINE LA ESCUELA PREPARATORIA ¡VIVA LO CONSEGUÍ! – EXCLAMO MIENTRAS MOSTRABA SU BOLETA DE CALIFICACIONES A LUNA.

\- DEBERÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDA CON LOS DIOSES… CON ESAS CALIFICACIONES, YO NUNCA TE HUBIERA LIBERADO TU CERTIFICADO. – DIJO MIENTRAS UNA GRAN GOTA DE SUDOR BAJABA POR SU CABEZA

\- QUE PESADA ERES… YA VES…. - GRUÑO CONTRA LA GATITA QUE LA MIRABA TOTALMENTE ASOMBRADA – TU QUE NO TENIAS FE EN MI…AHORA SI.. ¡ADIÓS A LA ESCUELA! ASÍ YA PODRÉ CASARME CON MI QUERIDO DARIEN…

\- CASARTE TÚ ?! - EXCLAMO TOTALMENTE CONSTERNADA - SERENA….TU TODAVÍA NO ESTAS EN POSICIÓN DE CASARTE CON NADIE… AUN TIENES QUE PREPARARTE… RECUERDA QUE SERÁS UNA REINA EN EL FUTURO Y QUE VERGÜENZA SERÁ PARA NOSOTROS TENER QUE ENVIAR INVITACIONES A ALGÚN REINO VECINO CON TUS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA. SOLO RECUERDA ESAS CARTAS TAN VERGONZOSAS QUE ENVIÓ LA NEOREINA SERENITY DESDE EL FUTURO…- FINALIZÓ EMPEQUEÑECIENDO A SERENA CON CADA PALABRA.

\- AY LUNA! - REPLICO CON UN GRACIOSO MOHIN - PERO QUE EXAGERADA ERES…¡YA TE PARECES A LA GRUÑONA DE RAYE…!

\- MEJOR APRESÚRATE …POR QUE RAYE Y LAS CHICAS IBAN A REUNIRSE A LAS 4:00 PM CON SETSUNA Y LAS DEMÁS.

\- ES CIERTO… LA INAUGURACIÓN DE SU BOUTIQUE ES HOY… VOY A APRESURARME.. NO PODRÁN EMPEZAR SU DESFILE DE MODAS SIN LA ESTRELLA PRINCIPAL… - FINALIZO MIENTRAS CAMINABA COQUETAMENTE HACIA LA PUERTA. SIN PERCATARSE DE LA OLVIDADA ENVOLTURA DE DULCE QUE SE ENCONTRABA SOBRE EL SUELO, LA CUAL LA HIZO CAER DE UNA ESTREPITOSA FORMA.

EL BERRINCHE NO SE HIZO ESPERAR.

\- ESTA NIÑA NUNCA CAMBIARA…

* * *

\- ES UN LINDO VESTIDO… - DIJO LA PEQUEÑA DE GRANDES Y PROFUNDOS OJOS OBSCUROS MIENTRAS MIRABA FIJAMENTE LA PRENDA DE BODAS QUE UNA JOVEN MODELABA FRENTE A UN ESPEJO TRIPLE. LUEGO AGREGÓ SOÑADORAMENTE –… CUANDO SEA GRANDE, QUIERO UN VESTIDO ASÍ…

OTRA CHICA LA MIRO CON INTERÉS A TRAVÉS DEL REFLEJO DEL TOCADOR, MIENTRAS TERMINADA DE ACOMODAR SU CABELLO AGUAMARINA EN UN SENCILLO, PERO ELEGANTE PEINADO _VINTAGE_. UNA LIGERA SONRISA ENMARCO SU PERFECTO ROSTRO.

\- QUÉ OCURRE? – CUESTIONÓ CON CURIOSIDAD AL NOTAR EL GESTO DE SU AMIGA.

MICHIRU TOMÓ UNAS CUANTAS HORQUILLAS MÁS PARA FIJAR LAS ONDAS DE SU CABELLO, AL MÁS PURO ESTILO DE LOS AÑOS 20, AL TIEMPO QUE DECÍA CON ESA NATURALIDAD TAN PROPIA EN ELLA.

\- ESTAS EN LA "EDAD DE LA INOCENCIA"…

\- EDAD DE LA INOCENCIA? – LOS INTELIGENTES OJOS DE HOTARU SE ABRIERON CON CURIOSIDAD, MIENTRAS MICHIRU CONTINUABA CON SU LABOR.

\- CUANDO ERA UNA NIÑA, DURANTE LAS VACACIONES EN UNA PEQUEÑA PROVINCIA DE ITALIA, VÍ SALIR DE UNA IGLESIA A UNA PAREJA DE NOVIOS. ELLOS SE VEÍAN TAN FELICES Y TAN ENAMORADOS QUE NO PUDE EVITAR PENSAR EN LO MISMO QUE PENSASTE HACE UN MOMENTO…Y CUANDO SE LO CONTÉ A MI MADRE ME DIJO " ESTAS EN LA EDAD DE LA INOCENCIA"

\- ESO ES CURIOSO… - MEDITO LA PEQUEÑA- MAMÁ SETSUNA… ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN TENIAS ESOS SUEÑOS CUANDO ERAS NIÑA…? – DEFINITIVAMENTE LA JOVEN HOTARU ESTABA MÁS CURIOSA QUE DE COSTUMBRE

SETSUNA, QUIEN ESTABA ENCUCLILLAS TERMINANDO DE DETALLAR EL BORDADO DE OTRO VESTIDO DE NOVIA, PERMANECIÓ INMÓVIL POR UN INSTANTE. UNA CASI IMPERCEPTIBLE SONRISA SE DIBUJO EN SU ROSTRO AL TIEMPO QUE PROSIGUIÓ CON SU LABOR.

\- SOÑAR CON EL AMOR ES ALGO QUE VIENE EN NUESTRA NATURALEZA. ESTE VESTIDO DE NOVIA REPRESENTA LA INOCENCIA DE ESA EDAD EN LA QUE LAS NIÑAS SUEÑAN CON ENCONTRAR EL AMOR Y AL PRÍNCIPE AZUL CON QUIEN COMPARTIRLO.

HOTARU PESTAÑEO UN PAR DE VECES, PARA CUESTIONAR CON CONFUSIÒN.

\- ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SI?

LAS TRES EMPEZARON A REÍR NERVIOSAS. UNA EMPLEADA ENTRÓ EN LA HABITACIÓN, LLEVANDO UN MANIQUÍ CON DIFICULTAD.

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL SR. KOBAYASHI?

\- ESTA VERIFICANDO LA ILUMINACIÓN EN ESTE MOMENTO. ASÌ QUE NO PUEDE VENIR A AYUDAR CON ESTO - SEÑALO EL MANIQUÌ - SRITA. MEIOU… ¿DÓNDE PONGO ESTE?

\- ENTIENDO. LLÉVALO A LA BODEGA DE ATRÁS, POR FAVOR, AKIKO

\- EN SEGUIDA.

SETSUNA ESPERO A QUE LA JOVEN EMPLEADA SALIERA DEL VESTUARIO PARA CONTINUAR CON SU LABOR DE INMEDIATO.

\- A PROPÓSITO DE PRÍNCIPES AZULES… - PREGUNTÓ EN TONO LIGERO - ¿DÓNDE ESTA HARUKA? – CUESTIONO AL NOTAR SU AUSENCIA

\- AY SETSUNA!… COMO SI NO SUPIERAS…- CONTESTO LA PEQUEÑA, ACERCANDO A MICHIRU UNA TIARA CON PERLAS - HAY MUCHAS CHICAS LINDAS AQUÍ…. SEGURAMENTE ESTARÁ COQUETEANDO A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA COMO ES SU ESTILO…

LAS TRES VOLVIERON A ESTALLAR EN RISAS NERVIOSAS, MIENTRAS SETSUNA MOVIA LA CABEZA EN FORMA NEGATIVA Y CONTINUABA SU TAREA EN EL VESTIDO.

– VOY EN SU BÚSQUEDA - DIJO DANDO UN SALTO FUERA DE SU SILLA.

JUSTO CUANDO ESTABA POR SALIR, LA VOZ DE MICHIRU LA DETUVO.

\- HOTARU…- INTERVINO MIRANDOLA A TRAVÉS DEL REFLEJO - SI ES NECESARIO, PON EN PRACTICA LO QUE TE ENSEÑE

\- SI!

* * *

\- QUE LINDO VESTIDO DE NOVIA!….PARECES UNA MODELO PROFESIONAL MINA – A LITA CASI SE LE SALÍAN LOS OJOS. SETSUNA LAS HABÍA ENVIADO AL ÁREA DE VESTUARIOS, DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN LOS MODELOS QUE ELLAS PRESENTARIAN.

\- LOS DISEÑOS DE SETSUNA SON MUY BONITOS Y EXCLUSIVOS - DIJO AMY ANALIZANDO TRAS SUS GAFAS EL COMPLICADO DISEÑO DEL VESTIDO QUE LE TOCARÍA MODELAR.

\- SETSUNA FUE MUY AMABLE AL INVITARNOS COMO MODELOS PARA LA PRESENTACIÓN DE SU PRIMERA COLECCIÓN - RAYE SONRÍO MIENTRAS SE SOBREPONÍA SU VESTIDO Y LO CONTEMPLABA EN EL ESPEJO CON APROBACIÓN.

\- ¿ALGUIEN SABE POR QUE LA COLECCIÓN ES DE VESTIDOS DE NOVIA…?

\- AY AMY! QUE NO ES OBVIO? – DIJO MINA AL TIEMPO QUE SUS MEJILLAS SE SONROSABAN Y SUS MANOS SE ACOGÍAN SOBRE SU PECHO – ¿ACASO NO ES POSIBLE QUE HASTA LA PODEROSA GUARDIANA DEL TIEMPO GUARDE EN SU CORAZÓN, LA ILUSIÓN DE ENCONTRAR EL AMOR, CAMINAR HACIA EL ALTAR CON SU PRÍNCIPE AZUL TOMADA DE SU MANO Y DECIR ¡ SI ACEPTO!? - FINALIZÓ CON ENTUSIASMO.

\- AY MINA! – DIJO AMY RIENDO.

\- ES VERDAD…. - MEDITO LITA - SETSUNA TAMBIÉN DEBE TENER UN SUEÑO DE AMOR QUE CUMPLIR

\- QUE BUENO QUE HAYA DECIDIDO QUEDARSE EN EL MUNDO DE NOSOTRAS…

\- ALGUNA DE UDS SABE POR QUE RAZÓN PERMANECIÓ TANTO TIEMPO SOLA?

\- CHICAS.. – INTERVINO AMY EN LA CONVERSACIÓN – RECUERDEN QUE ELLA TENIA UNA MISIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE… CUIDAR DE LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO IMPLICA UN GRAN SACRIFICIO… POR EL FUTURO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL.

\- A PROPÓSITO - REFLEXIONÓ LITA - QUE PASÓ CON SERENA?

\- SI YA SE TARDO DEMASIADO…

\- HOY IBA A IR POR SUS DOCUMENTOS DE PREPARATORIA… - REPLICÓ AMY - SEGURAMENTE ES ESO…

\- TENDREMOS – AGREGO RAYE- …. MUCHA SUERTE SI NO LA HAN REGRESADO A ESTUDIAR DE NUEVO EL PRIMER AÑO…

* * *

TRATABA DE SUBIR LAS ESCALERAS CON DIFICULTAD, LLEVANDO EL PESADO MANIQUÍE EN SUS MANOS.

\- VAMOS AKIKO… TU PUEDES… ES TU PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO… Y HAY QUE PAGAR LA COLEGIATURA. TU PUEDES!

TODO PASO EN UN INSTANTE, UNO DE SUS TACONES SE QUEDO A LA MITAD DEL ESCALÓN, HACIÉNDOLA PERDER EL EQUILIBRIO. CERRÓ SUS OJOS POR PURO INSTINTO, ESPERANDO EL DOLOR QUE NO LLEGÓ. UN ABRAZO CÁLIDO LA HABÍA SALVADO DE UNA CAÍDA QUE PARECÍA INEVITABLE.

\- TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

LA JOVEN SE QUEDO HINOPTIZADA AL VER AL ATRACTIVO JOVEN RUBIO QUE LA SOSTENÍA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS.

-¿NO TE HICISTE DAÑO, PRECIOSA?- INSISTIÓ, CON VOZ SEDUCTORA Y PROFUNDA,

-…NO…- MUSITÓ CASI SIN ALIENTO, MIENTRAS SE PERDÍA EN SU MIRADA.

\- DEBERÍAS TENER MÁS CUIDADO.. PERMITEME AYUDARTE

LA JOVEN PERMANECIÓ EN SILENCIO DURANTE UNOS SEGUNDOS, HINOPTIZADA POR AQUELLA PENETRANTE MIRADA, CUANDO UNA VOZ JOVEN LA SACO DE SU SUEÑO.

\- CUANTO TIEMPO MAS LA VAS A SOSTENER ASÍ?

INSTINTIVAMENTE DEJO CAER A LA JOVEN AL SUELO; ESTA SE LEVANTO DE INMEDIATO Y RÁPIDAMENTE SE RETIRO PIDIENDO DISCULPAS, LLEVÁNDOSE CONSIGO SU TAREA.

HARUKA SE ACOMODÓ AL CUELLO DE LA CAMISA, TRATANDO SE DISIMULAR, MIENTRAS LA NIÑA ENTRECERRABA SUS OJOS TRATANDO DE LEER SUS PENSAMIENTOS.

\- NO PUEDES DEJAR IR A NINGUNA VIVA ¿VERDAD? - CUESTIONÓ CON VISIBLE RECELO.

\- ESO? ERA SOLO UN ACTO ALTRUISTA, POBRE CHICA…ESE OBJETO ERA DEMASIADO PESADO PARA ELLA.

\- AJÁ...

\- SÓLO LE ESTABA AYUDANDO…NO VAS A DECIR A MICHIRU LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO…O SI? NO QUEREMOS MOLESTARLA HOY…

\- CLARO QUE NO… - CONVINO CON SUFICIENCIA DANDOLE LA ESPALDA Y REGRESANDO AL PASILLO- ADEMÁS…SOLO ESTABA PRACTICANDO…

\- PRACTICANDO? - HARUKA LA OBSERVÓ CON CONSTERNACIÓN.

\- SI… LO QUE LE DIRÉ A MI NOVIO CADA VEZ QUE LO ENCUENTRE COQUETEANDO CON ALGUNA CHICA..

LA EXPRESIÓN EN EL ROSTRO DE HARUKA ERA IMPAGABLE.

\- ¿NO CREES ESTAS MUY CHICA PARA PENSAR EN "TENER NOVIO"? - CUESTIONÓ DÁNDOLE ALCANCE INMEDIATO - CUMPLISTE 12 AÑOS, ¿CUÁNDO... AYER?

\- AH! YA VEO…- INQUIRIÓ DIRIGIÉNDOLE UNA MIRADA MALICIOSA - QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A MAMÁ MICHIRU LO QUE VI…

\- NO POR FAVOR! - SUPLICÓ - NO LE DIGAS NADA…!

\- DIOS! – DIJO EXASPERADA – PODRÍA JURAR QUE ERES UN HOMBRE!

* * *

\- SRITA. MEIOU

UN HOMBRE DE ASPECTO AMABLE ASOMÒ SU ROSTRO A TRAVÉS DE LA PUERTA. ERA UN HOMBRE MAYOR Y SONRISA FRANCA.

\- DÍGAME SR. KOBAYASHI … ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA? - SETSUNA DABA LOS ÙLTIMOS TOQUES A UN VESTIDO ESPECIAL QUE AÙN SE ENCONTRABA SOBRE UN MANIQUÍ.

\- NINGUNO, .. ES SÓLO QUE, TENGO UN RECADO PARA USTED. UN CABALLERO QUE LA ESPERA EN RECEPCIÓN ME PIDIÓ QUE LE ENTREGARA ALGO.

SETSUNA DETUVO SU LABOR. SUS OJOS COLOR GRANATE VIAJARON LENTAMENTE DESDE SUS MANOS HASTA LAS MANOS DEL HOMBRE QUE SOSTENIAN UN DIJE IDENTIFICO AL DE LA LLAVE QUE ENTREGO A RINI.

– QUÉ LE DIGO?…- SETSUNA SE MANTUVO EN SILENCIO DURANTE UNOS SEGUNDOS Y AGREGO, AL TIEMPO QUE SUS OJOS SE LLENABAN DE TRISTEZA.

\- TRÁIGALO AQUÍ, POR FAVOR.

* * *

\- VAYA! EL CIELO SE QUEDO SIN ESTRELLAS ESTA NOCHE…! – EXCLAMÓ HARUKA AL VERLAS A TODAS PERFECTAMENTE ARREGLADAS Y LISTAS PARA SU PRESENTACIÓN.

\- QUE HERMOSAS SE VEN! - HOTARU CORRIÓ PARA ADMIRARLAS DE CERCA. LAS CHICAS SE HABÍAN ESMERADO EN LOS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES Y AQUELLO ERA UN PEQUEÑO MÁGICO CUENTO DE HADAS., LLENO DE PRINCESAS.

SUS ENORMES Y CURIOSOS OJOS HABÍAN ABANDONADO SU GESTO DE RECELO Y AHORA DESBORDABAN ADMIRACIÓN, MIENTRAS IBA DE UN LADO A OTRO, CURIOSEANDO EL TRABAJO DE LA MAYOR DE SUS AMIGAS.

HARUKA LA OBSERVÓ CON NOSTALGIA. TRES AÑOS HABÍAN PASADO DESDE SU RENACIMIENTO Y HOTARU AÚN NO HABÍA ALCANZADO LA EDAD QUE DEBERÍA TENER, DEBIDO AQUEL TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE EN EL LABORATORIO DE SU PADRE. SU MENTE Y SUS SENTIMIENTOS, SIN EMBARGO, HABÍAN EVOLUCIONADO.

PRONTO, EL FAMILIAR AROMA A LIRIOS Y MAR DE AQUEL PERFUME INUNDÓ SUS SENTIDOS, INDICÁNDOLE SU PRESENCIA, MUCHO ANTES DE QUE LOS BRAZOS DE SU COMPAÑERA LA RODEARAN EN UN TIERNO ABRAZO.

\- ELLA ESTA ENTUSIASMADA... - SUSPIRÓ CON NOSTALGIA, POR LA ACTITUD DE LA "YA NO TAN PEQUEÑA" HOTARU.

\- ESTÁ CRECIENDO MUY RÁPIDO.

FINALMENTE HARUKA DIRIGIÓ SU MIRADA HACIA MICHIRU. TOMÓ GENTILMENTE SU MANO Y LA HIZO GIRAR SOBRE SI MISMA PARA OBSERVARLA MEJOR.

AQUELLA MUJER ERA HERMOSA EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS Y ERA SOLO SUYA.

\- PERFECTA - DIJO DÁNDOLE UNA CARICIA CON LA MIRADA. LA JOVEN DEL CABELLO AGUAMARINA LE DEVOLVIÓ UNA SONRISA LLENA DE PROMESAS, MIENTAS APRETABA SUAVEMENTE LA MANO DE SU COMPAÑERA.

SE MIRARON SIN ARTICULAR PALABRA ALGUNA, MIENTRAS EL MUNDO CONTINUABA SU CURSO.

A UNA BREVE DISTANCIA, HOTARU LAS OBSERVÓ EN SILENCIO. LAS HABÍA VISTO HACER ESO CADA VEZ QUE PODÍAN. SE CONTEMPLABAN UNA DENTRO DE LOS OJOS DE LA OTRA, DICIENDO SIN PALABRAS LO QUE SENTÍAN EN SUS CORAZONES.

A TRAVÉS DE ELLAS, HOTARU HABÍA APRENDIDO QUE EN OCASIONES, CUANDO LA AMISTAD ENTRE DOS PERSONAS ES TAN GRANDE, PODÍA CONVERTIRSE EN AMOR.

LA PEQUEÑA SONRIÓ. PESE A QUE ERAN MUY DISCRETAS EN SUS ASUNTOS, UNA QUE OTRA VEZ HOTARU HABÍA ATRAPADO A HARUKA ROBÁNDOLE A MICHIRU UN BESO, CUANDO CREÍAN NO SER OBSERVADAS.

\- AHORA QUE LO PIENSO- CONVINO MICHIRU REGRESANDO A LA REALIDAD – NO SERIA MALA IDEA HACER FELICES A MIS PADRES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS…

ESO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA HACER BAJAR DE LA NUBE A LA RUBIA, QUE CARRASPEO TRAGANDO RUIDOSAMENTE.

\- NO ES PARA TANTO!

AQUELLO ERA EL COLMO. HOTARU SIMPLEMENTE NO COMPRENDÍA.

\- UN HOMBRE… ¡POR SUPUESTO!… - REFUNFUÑO LA PEQUEÑA VISIBLEMENTE MOLESTA, ATRAYENDO LA ATENCIÓN DE LA JOVEN. HARUKA FINGIÓ DEMENCIA.

\- ¿DECÍAS? - MICHIRU INSISTIÓ.

\- NADA, SOLO QUE TENDRÉ QUE PRACTICAR MÁS…

* * *

\- ES ... INTERESANTE EL TRABAJO QUE REALIZAS AQUÍ - DIJO MIENTRAS RECORRÍA SIN INTERÉS EL DECORADO DEL ESTUDIO DE DISEÑO. SUS OJOS REVOLOTEARON POR LA HABITACIÓN HASTA TOPARSE CON UN OBJETO CONOCIDO EN ESTE Y OTROS TIEMPOS. LENTAMENTE, SE ACERCÓ HASTA EL MANIQUÍ QUE SOSTENÍA EL VESTIDO DE NOVIA QUE SETSUNA HABÍA ESTADO TRABAJANDO APENAS UNOS INSTANTES ATRÁS.

\- TENGO BUEN GUSTO…- CONTESTÓ ELLA CON VOZ PLANA, DESDE EL UMBRAL DE LA TERRAZA.

\- SIEMPRE HAS ESTADO PREOCUPADA POR LA FELICIDAD DE LAS MUJERES DE ESTE MUNDO… TAL Y COMO LO HICISTE EN EL PASADO, AUNQUE... NO COMPRENDO EL ESTILO DE ESTA ÉPOCA.

CUALQUIERA AL VERLOS JUNTOS PODÍA ADIVINAR SU PARENTESCO. LOS DOS POSEÍAN LOS MISMOS OJOS DE COLOR GRANATE, LA MISMA CALIDEZ EN LA PIEL Y SU EXPRESIÓN… AMBOS ENCERRABAN UNA PROFUNDA NOSTALGIA. AMBOS PARECÍAN CANSADOS Y TRISTES.

\- DEBES REGRESAR A LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO…

SETSUNA CERRO SUS OJOS. HABÍA ESTADO EVITANDO ESE ENCUENTRO DURANTE AÑOS Y AHORA, JUSTO AHORA QUE SE SENTÍA MEJOR CONSIGO MISMA, QUE SE SENTÍA PARTE DE ALGO... SU HERMANO APARECÍA NUEVAMENTE EN SU VIDA, PARA DARLE UN GIRO DE 180 GRADOS, ARRASTRÁNDOLA AL OLVIDO Y A LA SOLEDAD.

PERMANECIÓ SOLA, VIGILANTE Y ATENTA A LOS CAMBIOS QUE PODRÍAN FRACTURAR LA ESTABILIDAD DE LA HISTORIA DURANTE MIL AÑOS Y DURANTE ESE TIEMPO, HABÍA APRENDIDO MUCHO SOBRE LOS SERES HUMANOS Y SOBRE LA VIDA MISMA. Y TAMBIÉN HABÍA COMETIDO MUCHOS ERRORES.

HABÍA SIDO TAN JOVEN E INCRÉDULA, HABÍA ESTADO TAN DESEOSA DE CUMPLIR CON SU MISIÓN, QUE EL ANSIA DE CAMBIAR EL FUTURO Y SER PARTE DE ESE CAMBIO TRANSTORNÓ SU VIDA DE MANERA IRREMEDIABLE.

CUANDO ELLOS LE ENCOMENDARON AQUELLA TAREA, NINGUNO LE DIJO LO QUE PERDERÍA.

LE HABÍAN MENTIDO.

\- NO. -

AQUEL HOMBRE QUE LE DEVOLVIÓ UNA MIRADA DE CONFUSIÓN. TÁL VEZ HABÍA ESCUCHADO MAL.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

\- DIJE "NO" - PUNTUALIZÓ LA GUARDIANA DEL TIEMPO, DEVOLVIÉNDOLE LA MIRADA IRACUNDA Y LEVANTANDO LA BARBILLA EN UN GESTO DE OBSTINACIÓN TOTAL.

\- NO ACEPTARÉ MÁS ORDENES…- SENTENCIÓ - HE PASADO VIDA TRAS VIDA, OBEDECIÉNDOLOS CIEGAMENTE, CALLANDO SUS MENTIRAS, SIENDO PARTE INCLUSO DE SUS MAS VILES INTRIGAS... PERO YA NO MÁS!

\- COMO QUIERAS.. –AQUEL SOLTÓ EL FUERTE AGARRE QUE HABÍA DADO A VESTIDO SOBRE EL MANIQUÍ. LA TENSIÓN ENTRE ELLOS DOS ERA TANGIBLE.

EL CORAZÓN DE SETSUNA BOMBEABA FUERTEMENTE, CUANDO EL DIO MEDIA VUELTA HACIA LA PUERTA Y LA ABRIÓ EN UN ELEGANTE MOVIMIENTO.

\- TENGO SÓLO UNA PREGUNTA PARA TÍ, HERMANA... - CUESTIONÓ SIN MIRARLA - ¿POR QUÉ TE REVELAS CONTRA MI DE ESTA MANERA?

PESE A QUE ESTABA DE ESPALDAS A ELLA, SETSUNA SOSTUVO LA MIRADA DURANTE EL RECLAMO CON UNA FIRMEZA DIGNA DE ADMIRARSE. SU RESPUESTA FUE ÚNICA.

\- POR QUE YO AUN CREO EN LA INOCENCIA…

* * *

SERENA CORRÍA APRESURADA POR LAS CALLES DE JUBANJAI, EN DIRECCIÓN A EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE REALIZARÍA LA PRESENTACIÓN DE LA BOUTIQUE SE SETSUNA.

\- NO PUEDE SER!… ESE SEÑOR ME ENGAÑO!... ESTE LUGAR ESTA MAS LEJOS DE LO QUE EL ME DIJO.. YA VOY MUY RETRASADA! RAYE ME VA A REGAÑAR!

CORRÍA TAN APRESURADA QUE AL LLEGAR AHÍ, NO SE FIJO EN SU CAMINO Y TROPEZÓ CON UNA PERSONA, CAYENDO ESTREPITOSAMENTE AL SUELO. AUN CON EL DOLOR DE CABEZA PROVOCADO POR TAN DURO GOLPE, SE INCORPORO PARA AYUDAR A LA MUJER QUE HABÍA TIRADO.

\- LO SIENTO MUCHO ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN….?

SERENA LA MIRÓ EN SHOCK. AQUELLA MUJER TENIA LARGOS RIZOS BLANCOS QUE BRILLABAN CON EL SOL Y HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES. SU ROSTRO ERA VERDADERAMENTE PRECIOSO Y EXTRAÑAMENTE FAMILIAR.

\- NO TE PREOCUPES... FUE UN ACCIDENTE - DIJO CON UNA MELODIOSA VOZ MUSICAL, AL TIEMPO QUE SE PONÍA DE PIE Y SACUDÍA SU FALDA.

\- SOY MUY TORPE. ¿SEGURA QUE ESTÁ BIEN? - INSISTIÓ.

\- NO TE PREOCUPES, PEQUEÑA... - LE SONRIÓ AMABLEMENTE Y CON TONO MATERNAL AGREGÓ - TEN CUIDADO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ.

SERENA HIZO UNA REVERENCIA Y CORRIÓ HACIA EL EDIFICIO. NADIE MÁS PUSO ATENCIÓN EN AQUELLA MUJER QUE SE QUEDO MIRÁNDOLA A DISTANCIA. DOS HOMBRES SE ACERCARON A ELLA Y JUNTOS SIGUIERON CON LA MIRADA A SERENA HASTA QUE SE PERDIÓ ENTRE LA MULTITUD..

\- SERENITY QUERIDA…- MURMURO SUAVEMENTE

* * *

SETSUNA MIRABA DESDE SU LUGAR LA EUFÓRICA ACEPTACIÓN DE SU TRABAJO EN LAS PASARELAS DE JAPÓN. LOS MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIONES HABLARÍAN DE AQUELLA SINGULAR Y HERMOSA PASARELA, LLENA DE ROSTROS JÓVENES, RECONOCIDOS Y NO RECONOCIDOS.

SU ATENCIÓN, SIN EMBARGO, NO SE ENCONTRABA EN EL EVENTO QUE SE SUPONÍA IBA A SER EL MAS IMPORTANTE DE SU VIDA ACTUAL.

SU MENTE HABÍA RETROCEDIDO MIL AÑOS EN EL PASADO, A UN HERMOSO CAMPO SOLEADO LLENO DE NARCISOS BLANCOS.

_"TE AMO" _-SUSURRÓ UNA PROFUNDA VOZ EN SU MEMORIA.

\- SETSUNA..

\- EH?... - EXCLAMÓ SALIENDO DE SU ENSOÑACIÓN.

EL BELLO ROSTRO DE SU AMIGA ESTABA ENMARCADO POR LA PREOCUPACIÓN. A SU LADO, HOTARU IGUALABA LA EXPRESIÓN DE HARUKA, MIENTRAS APLAUDIA,

\- SETSUNA, TE SIENTES BIEN?

MIRÓ HACIA EL ESCENARIO, DONDE LAS MODELOS Y SUS AMIGAS APLAUDÍAN EL ÉXITO DE SU OBRA.

\- ES A TÍ, TE ESTAN LLAMANDO... - DIJO LA PEQUEÑA EN VOZ MUY ALTA, PARA QUE ELLA LA ESCUCHARÁ POR ENCIMA DE LOS APLAUSOS.

SETSUNA TERMINÓ POR COMPRENDER. SE PUSO DE PIE Y SALUDÓ CON LA MANO A LAS PERSONAS QUE OVACIONABAN LA PRESENTACIÓN. SONRIÓ LIGERAMENTE, PERO ESTA VEZ TERMINO CON UN LIGERO TRAZO DE TRISTEZA


End file.
